


Snapchat

by Mahnoorjahan



Category: A Court of Thorns and Roses Series - Sarah J. Maas
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/M, Fluff, Long-Distance Relationship, M/M, Smut, Social Media, lets pretend that snapchat hq doesn't literally view every snap we send haha ha ha, send nudes, snapchat fics are the best fics, some mention of bpd
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-06
Updated: 2017-12-04
Packaged: 2018-12-24 19:14:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,905
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12019242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mahnoorjahan/pseuds/Mahnoorjahan
Summary: Feyre tortures Rhysand through their favourite medium of communication aka send nudes





	1. Chapter 1

With his girlfriend gone to an art exhibition in Seattle, Rhysand Knight didn’t know what to with himself…quite literally.

Feyre had been terrorizing him all day through their favorite medium for entertainment when physical indulgence was not an option. The couple had exchanged a total of 8 snaps each since 7 am this morning when his darling had sent him a particularly sinful 10 seconds filled with her moaning his name, coupled with the distant sound of a vibrator. He didn’t know she had taken one with her for the week-long trip but a rummage through their private drawer stated that she had indeed, sneaked one out. 

What aroused him even further was the fact that this particular toy had been gifted to her by Rhysand himself. It had come wrapped in silk and the box had been designed to portray the night sky, the memories of what happened afterward were enough to have blood rushing to certain places and the need for a cold shower evident.

He had taken 3 more cold showers since that fateful hour in the morning. 

Towel tied around his waist and hair wet, Rhysand stepped out of the shower cubicle with the intention of getting thorough, sweet revenge for the appalling set of lingerie Feyre had sent him a picture of. He had known it was coming, right before the snap in question she told him via text that she had done some shopping at Victoria’s Secret. Although the pictures of pastel sleepwear and fragranced lotion were quite convincing, He knew his wicked darling had an equally wicked plan already concocted.

And he was correct when just a few minutes after he put down the phone, the telltale noise of a Snapchat alert met his ears. When he tapped on the little red box he was greeted by the delicious sight of his lover clad in the most sinful silk attire coupled with the deceptively casual text; “Oh and I bought this too.” 

The dark red lipstick he knew she had put on just for this occasion contrasted the midnight black of her outfit, making his groin strain against his trousers with desire. What undid him, however, was after he had feasted his eyes once more by replaying the snap. 

Feyre had sent him a regular chat “I like this shade a lot,” To which he had promptly replied, “It does do a number on those enticing lips of yours.” She was not finished, however, as she added: “It would look better all over you though.” 

Imagining that crimson color smeared upon his shaft had been his undoing…and the reason he had just stepped out of the shower.

He now stood in front of the floor-length mirror in their bedroom. First, he took a quick snap of his current state, a short towel slung low over his hips and his body glistening with telltale residual condensation. He ran a hand through his hair and paused midway, flexing his bicep simultaneously for an added effect. After he tapped Feyre’s name on his contact list and sent it, he made improvements to his current attire for his next masterpiece.

Kicking off the towel, Rhysand shook his hair out for the perfect, mussed after-sex look that his darling loved. He gripped his cock lightly and lifted it up, making it look as if he was in the process of pleasuring himself. For the final touch, he bit his lower lip and closed his eyes till his lashes fanned against his cheek.

After he was satisfied with the result, he didn’t even have to look at the screen as he sent the snap. Already yearning for her retaliation.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm currently drowning in a pile of work and stress but I managed to flail around and write a chapter since everyone likes this fic the most, it is extremely short and the 3rd chapter will probably be somewhat the same but HANG ON cause I WILL write a final smutty feysand installment which'll be long as fuck as soon as life gives me a break

Elain shrieked loudly, almost dropping her phone and breaking the screen. At her sound of distress, Lucien turned around abruptly, pausing his search through their bookshelf for something to read. He scanned the surroundings for any sign of danger and quickly knelt before Elain, who he noted was trembling.

“What is it dove?” The concern was evident in the way his eyebrows furrowed. 

“Th-th-the THING!” She exclaimed, clearly hysterical. “Check the group on Snapchat Lucien!”

He tried not to be amused when his initial panic subsided. Amren had most likely sent something that was fascinating yet disgusting in equal measure, and Elain- dear, sweet, fragile Elain had been horrified.

But even Elain’s expectant gaze could not have prepared him for the 10-second long sight of his brother-in-law apparently in the throes of pleasure. Later Lucien would wonder how one took a snap in that state with such accuracy. Right now, however, his bewildered expression mirrored Elain’s. 

“Well…that definitely was something.” He awkwardly chuckled to dissipate some of the tension in the air. Elain let out a weak giggle in turn, “It was probably meant for Feyre.” She said, as a mischievous smile took over her previously bewildered expression. 

“No.” stated Lucien firmly

“But it’ll be fu-“

“Absolutely not.”

Elain later relented to NOT turning into a female Cassian and leaving Rhysand with whatever shreds of dignity he still possessed. But not after she had convinced Lucien to go downstairs and use Snapchat for more productive means.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> more comments = more fics i do appreciate them i promise
> 
> hang around for that last installment in this modern saga but know that the one after this with the rest of the squad will come soonish in a few days


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hello yes it's me again yes Azriel has bpd and no I will not be updating soon after this but when i do you will be promised a glorious smut chapter between feysand thankyou and goodbye

To say that Azriel was surprised when he woke up to find Cassian’s side of the bed empty, and in his place a note with money attached, was understating it. The only thing that made the oncoming panic attack subside was the smell of freshly brewed coffee wafting from the kitchen.

Stoic and calm as he may seem, Azriel’s thoughts were a whirlwind of anxiety at most times. Trauma as a child had given way to a personality disorder as an adult, which made life somewhat difficult in turn. However, things like his husband’s arms and a calming cup of tea were top on the list for sorting his feelings out and he was quite sure he needed both due to this unpleasant awakening.

He reached towards the offending piece of paper and felt it in his large, scarred hands. Folded once with a $10 bill attached through a paperclip, the face of Alexander Hamilton stared back up at him proudly. 

Eventually, his curiosity overpowered his anxiety and Azriel opened the card to find the words, “You win sweetheart, buy us coffee sometime?” Written in Cassian’s familiar scrawl. Bewildered, he looked up to find his husband in the doorway, a tray in both hands with a delicious smelling something upon it.

Cassian smirked at Azriel’s confused expression, a smirk which was immediately wiped off by noting the tense way his partner’s shoulders were bunched up. He had clearly mistimed this plan and instead of surprising Azriel with breakfast in bed and a funny tale, he’d triggered his husband’s insecurities about abandonment. Hoping to diffuse the situation quickly he crossed the room and set the tray down on the bed, leaning over to give his beloved a quick kiss of reassurance.

“Check the snapchat group.” He said by way of explanation, busying himself in piling waffles onto the smaller plates and glazing them with blueberry syrup, “I think you’ll find something to your satisfaction there.”

Azriel grabbed his phone from where it was charging on the bedside table and sorted through his notifications until he found a “From Reese’s Peanut Butter Cups”. Right before he tapped upon the red box, it vaguely occurred to him what Cassian might’ve been referencing with his damned $10 bill.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

An hour of laughter plus a hearty breakfast later, Azriel pulled Cassian close and kissed him firmly, pulling away far too soon to add “Don’t scare me like that again bastard.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> y'all know the drill


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out projecting your feelings into the fanfiction you write helps you somewhat deal with the bullshit happening irl so im sorry if im not the hero you guys deserve but writing this is the metaphorical hero i need rn

“We are never doing that again.” Feyre deadpanned from his laptop.

Rhysand sighed, he could see himself from the small window on the bottom right of the screen. Currently shirtless and sitting on his bed he had just finished enduring many, MANY jokes about his snapchat mishap on almost every group he had in common with his friends accompanied by private chats as well. 

Mor, in particular, had delighted in sending random googled pictures of makeup products throughout the day accompanied with some variation of a scandalized apology for sending nudes into the groupchat. Cassian had taken it up a notch and sent pictures of instant ramen with the caption “srry for the noods u guyz” while Azriel had sent a photo of a $10 bill, explaining that he and Cassian had a bet going when Feyre left for Seattle for which one of them would accidentally slip and send a raunchy photo into the group first. Azriel had accurately predicted it would be Rhysand and his lack of care while aroused, a fact that was known to the married pair far too well, having been roommates with him during college.

“Darling, I think I might have to delete my snapchat forever at this rate” He sighed again as his phone vibrated, he had put it on silent for this video chat with Feyre but he couldn’t afford to miss any important calls while they talked, he regretted that immediately as he saw Cassian’s name on the top of his notifications bar though. 

“I gladly second that.” Feyre responded sourly from her end, “Imagine if you tapped on the story button Rhysand.” She went on, “Imagine the screenshots!”

“Alright alright.” He snapped suddenly, “You don’t need to rub it in.” he felt tired and irritated and the last thing he needed was a lecture from his girlfriend on social media ethics.

“I’m not rubbing it in Rhysand, I’m trying to remind you to be careful. You haven’t learned since college and you aren’t going to learn unless I keep you in check.” She answered, affronted that he had the nerve to snap at her after his own sexual blunder.

“How many times do I have to tell you that it was only a couple things in college that Cass and Az exaggerate anyway? Or do I need to spell things out for you again?” It was a low blow. He’d taught Feyre how to read and write and although she was always grateful, he knew she had a nagging insecurity that she was somehow indebted to him. Poking at this insecurity was shitty of him but right now he was too angry to care, especially as his phone buzzed once more to reveal yet another message from Mor.

Feyre’s blank face stared back at him, “What?” he growled in return.

The video suddenly turned off.

He could only assume she had closed her laptop in fury. He took the given time to take a few deep breaths and calm himself down from the rage he had worked himself into. 

After he had sufficiently lowered his heartbeat he turned to the dark screen and stared at his reflection, hoping that Feyre would come back soon so he could apologize for his irrational behavior. He waited for a few minutes that passed agonizingly slow, and then another few. After a total of 10 minutes he cautiously voiced his concern into the void of black encompassing his screen.

“Feyre? Love, are you there?”

Silence. Then came a loud telltale sniff.

His heart immediately broke, knowing that his darling was alone and crying miles and miles away, and that it was his fault as well, he tried to reach through to her somehow, “Feyre, my love listen I’m so sor-“

He was cut off by a meek shaky voice.

“F-Fuck off Rhysand.”

The call ended.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> (next chapter will be smut i promise I'm sorry for making you guys wait so long)

**Author's Note:**

> i validate myself through the opinions of others ∴ more comments = more fics


End file.
